


Sugar

by pcyandcream



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyandcream/pseuds/pcyandcream
Summary: In which Gabe and Jongup back cookies together.-for lgbtmju on twitter





	Sugar

Jongup walks into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Gabe. Jongup had just been at dance practice and was happy to come home and be able to spend time with his prince. Jongup shrugged his jacket off and put it up on the hook, turning to walk into the rest of the apartment, he was met with Gabe, who threw a handful of flour on the older’s shirt.

“Oh! Honeybee, it’s a shame you got some flour on your shirt. You might as well help me bake cookies now,” Gabe says with a smile.

“You could have just asked me. You didn’t have to attack me with flour,” Jongup responds, shaking his head at the silly boy in front of him.

Gabe smiles at hm and turns, skipping to the kitchen with Jongup following him. Gabe turns the oven to preheat, already having all the ingredients to make sugar cookies out on the counter. Mixing the ingredients for the cookies and getting the batter ready was more of Gabe doing it all and Jongup clinging onto him, with his arms wrapped around Gabe’s waist. 

“Are you going to help?” Gabe asked him, as he mixed the dry ingredients with the wet ones.

“I am helping. I’m keeping you warm,” Jongup responded, resulting in an eye roll from Gabe but a large grin. Jongup was always clingy and holding onto Gabe, and Gabe loved it. He loved how whenever Jongup was home, his arms were around Gabe. Jongup’s favorite thing was when he got to cuddle Gabe and watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful and happy and Jongup loved seeing his boyfriend at peace, not to mention he looked so beautiful when he slept.

Gabe finally finishes with the cookies and puts them in the oven, cleaning up all the bowls and putting them in the sink. Gabe gives Jongup a look, pushing his bottom lip out. Jongup sighs and starts doing the dishes, unable to hide the smile at the cute look on his boyfriend’s face. Gabe dips a finger in the little bit of dough left in the bowl and eats it before handing the bowl to Jongup. 

Jongup finishes the dishes, looking at Gabe leaning against the counter. Jongup walks over to him, leaning past him to grab a towel to dry his hands.

“Babyboy, you have sugar on your lips,” Jongup says while leaning past Gabe. Gabe immediately moves his hands to cover the sugar. Jongup chuckles and, after drying his hands, he pulls Gabe’s hand away, lacing his fingers with Gabe’s. Jongup uses his free hand to cup Gabe’s face as he pulls him into a kiss. Jongup’s lips are soft and taste like his cherry lip balm. 

Gabe pulls away, Jongup resting his forehead on Gabe’s. Both of the boys smile softly, each loving the feeling and presence of the other with them.

“The cookies are going to burn, you dork,” Gabe says with a soft laugh that makes Jongup smile. Gabe takes the soft and light brown cookies out of the over, placing the pan on the counter. Jongup tries to grab one, resulting in Gabe smacking his hand. 

“Do you want to burn your mouth?” Gabe asks, while giving him a funny look. Jongup just smiles and wraps his arms back around Gabe.

“I love you,” Jongup says, while burying his face in Gabe’s neck.

“I love you too.”


End file.
